


If Andrew Minyard Was Anything

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, does this even make sense, idk - Freeform, okay what?, word explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this isn't a story, it's just like a few paragraphs of some thought. :)





	If Andrew Minyard Was Anything

If Andrew was anything, he’d be a tree. Solid and tall, decaying ever so slowly. If Andrew was a tree, Neil would be a stick, ironically stuck to Andrew like a piece of gum on his shoe. If Neil was a stick stuck to Andrew (because if Andrew was anything, he’d be a tree), then Nathaniel Wensiski would be a yellow leaf. Nathaniel would be the leaf slowly dying off of Neil, who was a stick stuck to Andrew (because if Andrew was anything, he’d be a tree).  
If Andrew was a tree, Neil, Nicky, Kevin, Renee, Bee, Aaron, and David Wymack would be a stick. Some would successfully be called a branch, (Neil wouldn’t because if anything, he was a stick stuck to Andrew.)   
If Andrew was anything, he’d be a tree. If Neil was anything, he’d be a stick. If Nicky, Kevin, Renee, Bee, Aaron, or even David was anything, they’d be a branch. Because in the great scheme of things, Andrew cared about them, at least enough to consider them a part of him.  
When a tree falls, all of it falls. The sticks, leaves, and the branches, will tumble to the ground and ignore everything in its way. To move the tree, you have to take all of it, whether it be in pieces or not. Because, in the end, everything to do with the tree will be a nuisance.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> love you


End file.
